The Demons Within
by RedHeadVampire
Summary: Angel is back in town, but he's not the only one. Sunnydale is also getting a visit from an old girlfriend of Spike's. Look! A New Chapter! HAVE FUN! :)
1. The Goodnight Kiss

The crescent moon showed through the thin cloud cover as Buffy Summers cautiously made her way through one of Sunnydale's twelve graveyards. She hadn't had a single dusting all night and she was beginning to get restless. If she didn't get one soon, she would just go back to Riley's, but something in her told her to stay.  
  
"Here vampires!" she called longingly. "Here you evil pointy bitey fangy demons that are keeping me from spending precious time with Ril -"She was cut off by a noise coming from somewhere behind her. Then a familiar voice began to speak.  
  
"You know, we're not all evil."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
She turned around to see her creature of the night ex-boyfriend sitting on the stone steps of a mausoleum.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
He stood up and stared at his feet.  
  
"Hi Buff."  
  
It had been two months since their last visit, so she decided to walk over and give him a hug. It was the polite thing to do.right? I mean it was just a friendly hug, like she would give to Xander, that is if Anya would allow it, right? Strictly friendly. She hoped.  
  
She decided to back off a little, just incase she was wrong.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, just business. I discovered I have a few loose ends still left to tie up. I'll be in and out of here in a couple of days. If that's alright with you?"  
  
"Oh sure. Loose ends?" She wondered if this meant slayer business. More demon fighting. Oh well, she could use some good action. Sunnydale's demons seemed to have been keeping to themselves for the most part for the last month. Right around the time college let out things started to slow down. She wondered if demons took vacations and that's why there were none around, but then decided to hop back to reality and look to Angel to see what kind of "Loose ends" he was talking about.  
  
"You know. Vampire stuff."  
  
At that moment, Buffy caught a glimpse of something coming at them from the corner of her eye. One of the evil pointy bitey fangy demons decided to finally come out and play. She expected it to run right for her, but instead it ran towards Angel. She didn't think he saw it.  
  
"Angel! Look out!"  
  
But it was too late. The vamp had already knocked Angel over. Buffy pulled a stake from her sleeve and leapt on to the vamp. With one swift action, she staked him. He turned to dust and suddenly there was nothing separating her with the one she had once loved. She fell. She was now face to face with Angel. She lingered there for what seemed like an eternity and stared into his mysterious dark eyes. Then their lips touched.  
  
The graveyard disappeared from around them. She was sixteen again and in love with Angel. Everything was as perfect as it could be, at least as perfect as possible, her being the slayer and all. Then she realized that it was all an illusion. She snapped back to reality. She was kissing Angel. Ex-boyfriend Angel! This was wrong, very wrong! She was with Riley. No matter how much she wanted the kiss to last forever, she couldn't let it go on. It had to stop.  
  
Buffy leapt to her feet. Angel still lay on the ground, wondering what was going on. He obviously hadn't come back to the real world. He was still in their perfect little world where they were boyfriend and girlfriend and deeply in love. She however was not. She didn't know whether she regretted that fact yet or not, but it didn't matter.  
  
"I have to go. I have somewhere to be." She said with a tremble in her voice. Then she ran off towards Riley's, leaving Angel in the graveyard, dazed and confused.  
  
She walked into Riley's apartment, still trying to collect herself. Riley was on the floor doing more push-ups. She wondered why he always insisted on doing so many push-ups considering he was in such great shape. Didn't he ever take a day off? Anyways, she couldn't let him know that Angel was back, could she? They didn't exactly get along the last time they met and he always wondered if there was something still between them. Was there something between them? She didn't have time to think. She had to act normal. What would normal Buffy do?  
  
"Hi honey." She said as confidently as possible.  
  
He got up off the floor and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey angel." He whispered.  
  
Angel! How could he use the term 'angel.' Did he know? No, it wasn't possible. Or was it?  
  
"Run into any vampires?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I ummm..I staked one over at the graveyard a couple of blocks away. Its really really been a very uneventful evening." She stared down at the floor. She couldn't lie to his face. It wouldn't be right. She loved him more than anything else. She loved him more than Angel, or at least she had until this evening.  
  
"Is anything wrong? You seem troubled and unlike your normal self. Did something happen that I should know about."  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all. No biggy. Listen, I'm gonna go get some coffee or something and then go to bed. Its been a long day." She then proceeded to walk out the door without giving Riley his normal goodnight kiss.  
  
Something was up and Riley knew it. If she wouldn't talk to him, then she would talk to Willow. It was his job as her boyfriend to find out what was troubling her. He picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number.  
  
"Hello?" It was Tara, not Willow.  
  
"Hey Tara, is Willow there?"  
  
"No, she just stepped out. Buffy needed her or something. Why? Is there something you need?"  
  
"Yeah, in fact maybe you could help."  
  
Buffy and Willow sat at the local coffee shop and Buffy recalled the night's events. Willow sat with her mouth ajar, trying to take in what had happened. As soon as Buffy finished there was an awkward moment of silence.  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Am I an awful person?"  
  
"No." Willow said hesitantly  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Okay, well maybe a little, but its not all your fault. I mean he kissed you back and it was probably just a natural reaction to have. It was the demon inside you, not the wonderful you you. You know, we all have a little demon inside us. The thing that makes us jealous and spiteful and makes us make with the smoochies with an old boyfriend that's been back in town for only a couple of hours. Anyways, you said that he was going to leave in a few days. Just try to avoid him and think lots of Riley thoughts. Angel thoughts Bad. Riley thoughts GOOD!"  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
"Well I got to go. Tara is expecting me back soon and I have a big English exam to cram for tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go soon. I just have to finish my cappuccino and then its off to bed for this slayer to put an ending to this weird evening."  
  
Willow left and Buffy sat there for a couple of minutes until she was done and then walked out the front door. She was walking by the park and was tempted to stop at the swing set to sit and think more but she decided that it was best to just go home. Then she heard something behind her.  
  
"Miss Edith told me I would find you here."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story so I have no idea what-so-ever of what I'm doing. So please be honest with your reviews. Hopefully, if you like it I will have another chapter very soon but I need to know your true opinion. Can't wait to here from you. Oh and I know Drusilla isn't in this chapter very much, but I had to get things set up, so if you like the story I promise you will see more of her. Also, if you really like the story you will give me a review soon because if I don't get 5 reviews in the next 48 hours I'm just going to take the story offline. 


	2. Angry and Jealous

I decided that I would just keep writing rather than wait for the 5 reviews because it gave me something to do. I still hope to get 5 reviews though, so if you want to make a comment or suggestion on the story, please write a review. Thank you.  
  
Buffy instantly knew that voice. It had always given her the wiggys. It was way to calm. Almost like the owner of it had been in decaf land for too long.  
  
"Drusilla. How nice of you to drop by. Sunnydale welcomes you with open arms, or rather necks, but you know, whatever floats your boat."  
  
She turned around. She had to come up with something to keep talking about. It would give her time to spot how many Dru had brought with her. She knew she was mad but she wasn't stupid, well as stupid as some vampires could be anyways.  
  
"Drusilla! You haven't changed a bit! Maybe its time you should change though. Change is good. I mean the hair, the long black hair curled at the tips, hello that was so last month's hair!"  
  
Drusilla looked startled by this. 'I had always thought of myself as a very beautiful vampire and if I have last month's hair, am I still beautiful? Oh well, it doesn't matter.' Dru thought to herself. 'The slayer will be dead before she can tell anyone that I have last month's hair.' At the thought of this Dru smiled, but her smile began to fade as Buffy continued on.  
  
"Now the pale skin. It's just not working for you. Are you sure your getting enough iron in your diet? You know, right now, you look so pale, you look dead. Oh, that's right! You are dead!" Buffy shouted with a smirk on her face. She knew she was getting to Dru, and it was so much fun. She couldn't stop now, plus she hadn't seen who Dru was with yet.  
  
"Lastly Dru, that dress says only one thing. Do you know what that is? Yuck! You are never gonna get a boyfriend if you keep wearing that thing. You look like you are wearing my mom's pajama's. Hell! I don't even know if Spike would take you back when your dressed like that!'  
  
That was the last straw. Dru couldn't take it any more. She had snapped.well actually snapped again because technically she had already snapped because of Angel. 'Wait a minute!' Buffy thought to herself 'Dru comes back in town the same night as Angel. That's more than a coincidence. After I kick Dru's butt, me and the ex are gonna have a little chat'  
  
At that moment, Buffy saw a hand come up from behind her with a cloth in it. 'Wait, that cloth is drenched with something. That cloth has chloroform on it! They are going to knock her out! This isn't right. Drusilla would never think of chloroform. She has more brains in the operation.'  
  
At that moment, she saw the face to which the hand belonged. It was Wesley! Wesley her old watcher. Why was Wesley with Dru and if Wesley was her where was.?"  
  
"Cordelia!" Xander said with a voice that was enthusiastically sarcastic.  
  
"Xander!" Cordelia said, as if she was actually happy to see him.  
  
At that moment, Anya came up from behind Xander and stood between the two of them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Cordelia, and you are?"  
  
"Keeping you away from my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, alright, but may I come in. It's been a very long day."  
  
"Sure Cordy." Xander said, this time less sarcastic.  
  
They walked down the stairs into Xander's basement room. Xander and Anya sat down on Xander's bed that looked as if it had not been made in the last century and Cordelia took a seat on the corner chair, the one that Spike had lived on for awhile.  
  
"So Cordy, what brings you to Sunnydale?" Xander said with Anya still glaring at him  
  
"It's a really really long story. Believe me. And I don't want to have to repeat myself so where is Buffy? Has she already talked to Angel?"  
  
"Hold on! You just said the name Angel. Do you mean Angel the dead guy with a soul Angel or is their another Angel that you met? Please let it be the second one!" Xander exclaimed. He had never really liked Angel and just the thought of him being back in Sunnydale made him mad.  
  
"Hello! Angel needs to talk to Buffy and then we need to gather all of you Scoobies and get back to Giles' place and save the world. It will be just like old times! Aren't you so excited?" This time is was Cordelia who was being sarcastic. She had never been one for saving the world on a daily basis.  
  
Anya and Xander sat there with there mouths open for a couple of seconds while they took in everything.  
  
"Okay! Giles's place it is." Anya said to break the silence.  
  
Willow slowly walked back to her own room. She had just told Tara the whole "Buffy + Angel = Smoochies" story and was now ready to go cram for that English test. 'Oh no!' She thought to herself. 'I left my new spell book back at Tara's. And I was hoping to read some of that after my English cram session. Oh well, I'll just go back and get it. It will give me another chance to see Miss KittyFantastico. Yay!'  
  
She turned around and walked back up to Tara's room. She knew she wouldn't be asleep yet because she had only left about 10 minutes ago. As she got to the door, she heard voices. Two of them. One was Tara's and the other was.Riley! Why was Riley in Tara's room. She knew it was wrong to eve's drop, but she couldn't help herself. Tara was keeping something from her and she had to know what. She leaned up against the wooden door and she could just make out the muffled voices of the two.  
  
".and then Angel and Buffy started kissing? Right in the middle of the graveyard? Just like that? The guy has been back for a couple of hours and already she is ready to dump me for him!" Riley shouted angrily.  
  
"No, I'm sure Buffy wouldn't leave you. Buffy loves you. Angel is a thing of the past."  
  
"Well then why was she so hesitant around me? Why didn't she just tell me Angel was back?"  
  
"Because she knew that you would react like this."  
  
"React like what?"  
  
"Get all angry and jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous! I don't have to go around stealing other people's girlfriends. I am NOT jealous."  
  
"If you weren't jealous, then you wouldn't have come over to rave. You would have just calmly thanked me on the phone for the information."  
  
'Tara betrayed me!' Willow thought. 'She got information from me and then spilled it all to Riley! How dare she!'  
  
Willow burst through the door.  
  
"Tara how could you! I trusted you and you went behind my back! Of all the people, I thought you knew what was supposed to be kept a secret!"  
  
"So your on Angel's side then?" Riley exclaimed, his voice echoing against the walls.  
  
"No! It's not like that at all! It's just that Buffy entrusted me with that information and I didn't think Tara would tell anyone so I thought it would be alright to get the burden of a secret off my chest."  
  
"Is that all I am? A person you can tell secrets to because I have no one else to tell?"  
  
At that moment they all stopped. Spike stood in the threshold.  
  
"Will you three stop your bickering. Something has happened. Its Buffy."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas you want to see incorporated into the next chapter feel free to make that suggestion. And Y.T, I put Spike in this scene just for you. There is a note of concern in his voice, and I promise in the next chapter he will have more than one line. 


	3. Awakening

"Hold on!" Riley said with even more anger in his voice. "What's wrong with Buffy?"  
  
"They've taken her." Spike said with some kind of concern in his voice, but Tara sensed that something wasn't right. Spike was up to something. But what?  
  
"Who's taken her?" Willow said. The anxiety in her voice was extremely noticeable.  
  
"Come on now. We need to hurry! Follow me!"  
  
Riley and Willow rushed into the hallway, but Tara stayed back. She knew Spike was up to no good, but the others didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Spike! Who has taken her?" Willow asked for a second time.  
  
Spike stood there for a couple of seconds and then let out an evil laugh. One that could only be done by Spike. That cocky "I'm gonna get you" laugh. "The same demons that are going to get you bloody idiots! Get 'em boys!"  
  
At that moment, five large, muscular vampires came up from behind Spike. Willow and Riley were shocked. Tara just stood in the room, knowing that she would have to slam that door to block their entrance. She was tempted to leave it open, what if Willow and Riley could jump in? But if she shut it, she would definitely be able to contact Giles in one way or another. This was serious.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing?" Willow asked. She was very confused, yet some part of her had always known that Spike would go bad again. Or at least as bad as he could.  
  
"Oh Will. Don't take it personally. Its nothing against you. I have a problem with your friend. You know, the one that is a whiny up tight Bit*h, that likes to refer to herself as the slayer. I think you know who I am talking about."  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Riley screamed at Spike.  
  
"That's what they all say, but have you ever noticed, that the person who always says that dies? Bad luck for you mate! But don't worry, it's not up to me. It's up to an old lover of mine. I don't think you two had the pleasure of meeting. Don't bother over that though. Soon, you will see Drusilla. And soon Drusilla will kill you. By the way, I never did like you."  
  
The vampires came toward Riley and Willow, cornering them into the wall. They had no where to turn. They looked as if they were going in for the kill. One had already brushed his fangs against Willow's neck. Tara screamed and then Spike realized that Tara had not come out with the other two. This ruined everything.  
  
"Oh BLOODY HELL!" Spike shouted. "Why couldn't you have just come out like the others? Now we are going to have to hurt you. I'm not saying that we wouldn't before, but now we have a real reason. You know mate, now we are going to -"  
  
SLAM! Tara had managed to slam the door right on Spike's face. Willow cringed as it happened. It looked rather painful. Now Spike was livid. There would be Hell to pay, or rather, Willow and Riley, but you know.  
  
"You three! Keep buy this door! Know one leaves this room alive! Got it? You others, grab the idiots. Dru wanted them alive anyway."  
  
With that, Spike, Riley, Willow, and the other two vampires marched out of the dorms and into the dark night awaiting them.  
  
Buffy stirred in her sleep. She was coming to. She managed to open her eyes for a couple of seconds, but everything was blurry. She was confused and wasn't sure where she was, but for some reason she felt safe. She closed her eyes and fell back into a deep sleep, not to awake again for several hours.  
  
".Okay Tara, just stay calm. We'll come to help as soon as we can find a plan. Don't worry about Willow. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Alright, we should be seeing you soon." Giles put down the phone and came back to the group sitting in his living room.  
  
Buffy opened up her eyes and waited for them to focus. She looked up to find Angel staring back at her. She was wrapped in his coat, lying in his arms. This explains the safe feeling she was getting. She was trying to remember what happened. She was disappointed that she didn't remember putting up a fight. In fact, the last thing she remembered was Wesley's face.  
  
"Wesley!" She shouted with as much effort as possible, but it turned out to just come out in a mild talking tone.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead!" Angel said with a great amount of joy in his voice.  
  
Buffy could tell that he was glad to see her awake. Then the smile faded. She wondered if he wondered that if she was awake, she would be able to get up on her own and not lay in his arms. She decided to play the weak slayer bit to stay there a little longer.  
  
"We know about Wesley.and Dru. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Tired and groggy. I could definitely use some slayer R&R."  
  
She looked around the room. Angel and she were occupying the couch. Anya sat on the floor with Xander sitting next to her. Giles hovered above her and Angel, playing the nervous fatherly role. And sitting at the bar was Cordelia. Wait! Cordelia? What was Cordelia doing in Sunnydale? Angel saw her confused expression when she looked at Cordelia and decided that it was time for some explaining.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, high school has been taking up a lot of my time, but at least I have weekends to write. If you still like the story please write a review telling me so. Also, I am open to suggestions, I have a pretty good idea of what should go on, but I would love to hear your opinions because a couple ideas are still pretty unclear. Also next chapter, I'll explain a lot.that is if you still like the story. So give me your opinions and I think that's it, so, umm, yeah..go write a review.PLEASE! 


	4. Cordelia and Some Betrayal

"Hullo Love." Spike said as he wrapped his arms around Drusilla's dainty waist. They were in an old warehouse. It was smaller than the ones the had been in before, but Dru had obviously made a few changes to make it more homey.  
  
"Have you brought my hostages?" she asked  
  
"Well love, we have run into a snag. We have two of the idiots, but one of 'em managed to escape and is probably contacting the bloody brigade." he said with anger in his voice.  
  
"But sweet, if the plan fails, the slayer wins and we don't want that to happen again. Do we?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not love. This problem may actually work out to our advantage. We have two of the slayerettes that she is gonna want back. Who cares about the other bloody idiot. If anything that Tara will get Buffy on to our scent."  
  
Spike leaned in to kiss Drusilla, but Drusilla just let out an insane laugh which stopped Spike.  
  
"What is it princess?"  
  
"Sweet, she already is on to our scent!" she shrieked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Wesley! Take him away!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes mistress." replied the slave-like Wesley.  
  
"Dru!?! What are you doing? What do you mean she is already on to our scent? This was OUR plan! What are you doing?" Spike screamed as Wesley hauled him off into the back of the warehouse.  
  
"Oh! Hi Buffy! How has Sunnydale been for you lately?" Cordelia screamed with enthusiasm.  
  
"Cordelia? Am I still dreaming? Wait! Why would I want to be dreaming about you! What in the world are you doing back in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, well, Angel came because we are getting back Wes from being Dru's brainless slave and I didn't want to be left all alone because what if some big ugly demon decided to come attack Angel's office? I mean what would I do? What would the world do without me! Also, Angel needs me because of my visions!" Cordy was still has peppy and sarcastic as ever.  
  
"Umm.huh?" Buffy stared blankly.  
  
"I think I better explain this one Cordy." Angel said. "About two weeks ago, Wesley.you remember Wesley don't you? Well, you should. Ok well anyway, two weeks ago Wesley disappeared. Cordy has been having visions and (he noticed Buffy's blank expression) you don't know about Cordy's vision's do you? Ok, well to make a long story short, Cordy has visions that lead us places to people to help them. Anyways, Cordy has been having visions that lead us here. In the visions Cordy sees Wes and Dru's brainless slave. Sorry that this was such a brief summary, but I don't want to get you involved."  
  
"Get me involved!?! I already am involved! Wesley came at me and drugged me and now I cant remember kicking Dru's demon ass and that's the best part of being a slayer!" Buffy complained.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, but you didn't kick any demon ass tonight! Angel did though, and he saved you. Wow! I bet that makes you feel really bad now since you're a slayer and all and you should be able to save yourself!" Cordy said with a giant smile on her face.  
  
"I didn't kick any demon ass? Angel was forced to save me? You mean I was helpless?" Buffy looked around the room for someone to jump out and say "Just Kidding!" but no one did, they just all sadly nodded. "Ok, well no fair. Dru need's to get her ass kicked by a slayer! Tonight!"  
  
"Actually Buffy, I think you better let Angel handle this one. You have bigger things to attend to." Giles alleged.  
  
"Bigger things?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Oh dear! You were asleep through out that entire phone conversation! Willow and Riley have been kidnapped-''  
  
"Kidnapped! By who! Dru! Ok! Dru has some major ass kicking in store for her!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"No.not Dru. Spike." Giles said.  
  
"Spike! You mean neutered vampire Spike? Your joking! Spike couldn't do anything like that by himself. Spike would need.Dru!" Buffy knew that that was what had to be going on. Spike had obviously joined sides with Sunnydale's new resident. "We have to save Willow and.Riley! At that moment, she jumped out of Angel's arms. She suddenly remembered the kiss in the graveyard and now lying in Angel's arms! This was not good girl friend behavior. She looked back at Angel, and surprisingly he wasn't offended by her sudden realization. That was weird. Oh well, she would have to talk to Angel about that later, right now her friends needed saving.  
  
"Angel! Where were the visions?" she asked with urgency.  
  
"In a warehouse close to The Bronze. I can take you there."  
  
"Good. The rest of you stay here and research. I want to know why Dru would come back to Sunnydale and how she is controlling Wes." she commanded.  
  
She grabbed her coat and walked out the door closely followed by Angel.  
  
-*-Back at the Warehouse-*-  
  
"What's that Miss Edith? Angel is bringing the slayer? Oh this is wonderful! We shall have a party when this is all done, to celebrate the new rule of me and Angel. It will be a grand party, with lots of people."  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Sorry I have not updated in like a month, but I have had a lot of homework and actually, I was thinking of quitting the story. No one seemed to really like it and I thought that maybe I should just move on. But I decided to give it one more chance with this chapter. If everyone still hates it, then I will quit, but if you do like it, please review, that way I know that some readers actually do enjoy it! 


	5. Imaginary Girlfriend?

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Sorry I haven't updated in. . . ummm. . . forever I think it has been, but I have been extremely busy with high school and also, I have been kind of brain dead as to what to do next with my story. Special thanks to the only Adam Brody lover out there who is also obsessive with Roswell after only seeing about one episode. Anywho, on to the wonderful world of my twisted sick little mind. . .  
  
"I knew Spike would do this! I just knew! There was always this feeling I had that he would turn on us. But why now!?! Right when Dru returns from wherever the hell she's been he has to go all love sick demon puppy again!" Buffy shouted as she and Angel walked down the dark alley.  
  
"Well we all have our demons within and sometimes you just gotta let 'em out." Angel said with a chuckle.  
  
Buffy glared at him. Something was up. He had been acting strange since he got here. Was he distracted or was it something else? Maybe he was trying to be Mr. Demon Ex-Boyfriend because he found another girl. . . maybe a vampire. . . and he didn't want her to know so he was trying to be all cool. Maybe he was thinking about her right now. Maybe he was thinking about her during that kiss! THAT KISS! Riley! She must save Riley and Willow, kick Dru and Spikes' ass, and stop worrying about Angel and his knew imaginary girlfriend.  
  
They got to the warehouse. It looked and even smelled pretty bad. It reeked of death. Dru and Spike must be inside. They found a couple of wood panels covering up what used to be a side door. Buffy kicked the wood panels down and picked up a couple of the scraps to use as stakes. It was time to dust. And she wasn't talking about dusting as in cleaning,, although the place could seriously use some.  
  
No one was waiting for them. In fact, the place was rather empty, but Angel assured her that this was the place. It was dark and Buffy had run out of the house in such a rage that she had forgot to grab her patrolling flashlight.  
  
"Angel, I can't see a thing! How is your sight?" she asked.  
  
"I can see perfectly. Ill go find a circuit breaker and get the power for these lights on. I'll try to be quick. Be careful Buff." Angel warned. Somehow, it just didn't have the same meaning behind it as it did when they were a couple. Buffy thought that he was probably too distracted about his knew vamp girlfriend to even pay attention to her safety.  
  
Buffy stumbled around and found a railing to lead her. . .somewhere. Her boots thumped loudly against the metal grate that she was walking on. Obviously she was being led downstairs, but it was too dark to see what was awaiting her. Clinging to the rail, she cautiously made her way down into the black abyss.  
  
After about 4 minutes of descending a twisting staircase, she had reached the cold, hard, cement basement.  
  
"Ahh screw it." She whispered to herself. If this actually was the right warehouse, Dru would have known she was here. Dru always seemed to know these things. She decided that the element of surprise was not on there side and decided to call out.  
  
"Angel!" She shouted. Her voice echoed through the warehouse.  
  
"Yeah Lover?" Angel responded.  
  
At that moment the lights turned on and in front of her stood Drusilla. But not only Drusilla. Angel too! With his arms wrapped around Dru's waist. Buffy knew that Angel and her weren't together anymore, but seeing him with Drusilla was something that she couldn't bear to take.  
  
"Looks like I got the lights workin' Buff!" Angel laughed.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered. Her mind then drifted back to the cemetery earlier that night. He had called her 'Buff' then and he had called her 'Buff' just a couple of minutes ago. He never did that when they were a couple. . .even when they did use pet names for each other. The only one that ever called her that was Angelus! He was evil again. But how? Wait! She didn't want to know how! That could just lead to more slayer jealousy and right now, this night couldn't get any worse. She needed a plan of attack. She needed to think. What she needed was a good night sleep and some comfort Riley time, but she wasn't going to get that anytime soon she could see.  
  
"Angel! You've brought me the slayer! Good dog! We might have some fun now." Dru whispered as she began to pace circles around Angel.  
  
"Fun?" Angelus asked. "Baby, we're gonna have more than fun! Dru, I'm back and the slayer is at ours . What more could you want? Wel, yes chains are fun, but I'm sure those are around here somewhere. Hey! Maybe we could just use the chains that are gonna be on the Slayer in a couple of minutes. Hell! We could just use the Slayer! Although, if memory serves right, that wasn't all that much fun. I think I would get more pleasure from just killing her."  
  
"Oh Angel! Can we kill her now?" Dru squealed.  
  
"Soon Dru. Soon." Angelus said calmly. He then walked over to Buffy and grabbed her before she had time to react. He twisted her arms behind her back so that she could no longer struggle and took a whiff of her hair.  
  
"Slayer! We had some good times, but the best are yet to come!" Angelus said evilly.  
  
He picked her up and carried her towards the back of the warehouse where a somewhat make-shift prison had been set up. Lying there on the floor, knocked out cold was that bleached vampire we have all come to love and hate. Angelus opened the door with one hand and tossed her in. She hit the cement hard. That would leave a bruise. She slid a few feet and bumped Spike who instantly awoke.  
  
"Slayer? What are you doing here?" Spike asked half-conciously.  
  
Angel slammed the cold fence and replaced the padlock on it. "Nice to see you've finally woken up Spike." Angelus said. "Treat Buff with some respect while she's in there with you. She is after all the only Slayer we've got. Well, at least for now anyway. Damn I'm good!" Angelus shouted as he walked away back to Dru.  
  
"Slayer! Was that Angel?" Spike questioned, still half asleep.  
  
"Yes Spike! Now, should I kill you now or later. I'm voting for now!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Just shut up! You're never gonna get out of here without me. And let's face it. There is no possible way you can take down Dru and Angel alone. You need me."  
  
Buffy stared at Spike for awhile. She knew he was right. He always had a strange way of making sense of things.  
  
"Ok. You live. . . for now! So what's the plan? Do we bust out this gate right here and storm Angel and Dru?"  
  
"Not gonna work sweetheart! They've got that brainless monkey with a stuffy British attitude pacing back and forth out there. He doesn't look that bad, but trust me, he can pack quite a punch." Spike said while pointing to a large bump and cut on his forehead. He must be talking about Wesley. What was up with him anyway?  
  
"Ok, then what?" She asked.  
  
"There's a back way out behind these boxes. I found it earlier." Spike said.  
  
"What!?! Then why are you still here?" Buffy asked completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, me? Well, I was kinda hoping that this was one of Dru's sodding games. I guess it wasn't?" Spike answered.  
  
"Spike! You need help!" Buffy screamed looking at the pathetic vampire.  
  
They managed to push away the boxes without distracting any attention to themselves and sneak out, but it wouldn't be long before they noticed that they were gone. They needed to go back to Giles' place for a better strategy. Not only was she facing Dru, but also Angelus. This night couldn't get any worse. Not to mention she had Spike tagging along at her side. She still had to figure out a way to get Willow and Riley back, but obviously that wasn't going to be easy.  
  
***Please Review*** I'm not gonna say that I'll only write another chapter if I get so many reviews like I have done on every other chapter, because that is just no fun. . .especially for me! Ok, so I hope you like it and I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible but I have to finish my English homework first by reading DEATH BE NOT PROUD. Wish me luck! And don't worry, for those die hard fans out there (supposing I even have any which is very doubtful but hey, a girl's gotta hope. . .and if you do exist, I will even email you to let you know when I update with a new chapter if you want me to!) DON'T WORRY! THIS IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE END! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! O, and for those SPUFFY fans. . .U might just get your fix soon! **HINT HINT WINK WINK*** Ok, so I always look forward to hearing what you have to say. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Bored now! Bub Bye! 


End file.
